1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to systems and methods for making pipe; to pipe made by such systems; to such systems and methods in which the apparatuses, devices, enclosures, and equipment used to make pipe are present in a single system which is transportable; to systems and methods for treating, rejuvenating, and processing already-existing pipe; to systems and methods for a transportable factory for simultaneous mobile field manufacturing and installation; and, in certain particular aspects, to a fully transportable system for making non-metallic pipe at or near a site of final use of the pipe, optionally with apparatus to coat or cover the pipe as part of the system.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of systems and methods are known for handling pipe, making pipe, and protecting pipe, including non-metallic pipe. Such systems and apparatuses include those disclosed in these exemplary U.S. patents and applications (given by way of example only and not as an exhaustive listing): U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,870,874; 7,374,127; 258,141; 7,160,409; 7,000,643; 6,960,313; 6,889,716; 6,769,454; 6,601,600; 6,708,729; 6,634,388; 6,357,485; 6,305,423; 6,299,803; 6,286,557; 6,220,079; 6,148,866; 6,065,400; 6,058,978; 5,828,003; 5,762,450; 5,755,266; 5,551,484; 5,395,472; 5,374,174; 5,551,484; 5,072,622; 4,998,871; 4,985,196; 4,863,365; 4,776,370; 4,985,196; 4,685,983; 4,668,125; 4,384,595; 4,064,211; 4,053,343; 4,000,759; 3,769,127; and 2,502,638, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/172,132 filed Jul. 1, 2005; Ser. No. 11/033,962 filed 12 Jan. 2005—all of which are incorporated fully herein by reference for all purposes.